Kio's Innocence
by Elric-Chan
Summary: That damn Soubi. Stupid pervert, liking children. He wouldn't like Kio. But... Kio's somewhat of a child himself. [SoubixKio shonenai oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Soubi, or Kio. What a shame.**

**I haven't seen much SoubixKio around, despite what a cute pairing that is, and how well it would work. Kio's ready and willing. You know he would screw Soubi's brains out if given the chance.**

**So, I'm a gonna do this pairing some justice!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Damn Soubi. Stupid pervert."

Kio crunched down on his sucker.

"DAMMIT!"

**_KIO'S INNOCENCE_**

"Don't shout, Kio, please. I'm working."

"Oh shut up!" Kio retorted at Soubi, fretting at himself for biting his sucker. He hated that. He also hated Soubi, at the moment. All that pervert seemed to do lately was obsess over that Aoyagi brat.

Soubi was seated on the floor, painting, which was starnge. There wasn't a project due. And Kio was standing there... watching him as always.

Kio wanted Soubi to obsess over _him_. He wanted Soubi to do things to him, bad things... and all this thinking had put him into an extremely horny mood. And to top it all off, Soubi didn't have a shirt on. He was painting, for Christ's sake! He could have kept his shirt on, thus preventing fantasies from entering Kio's head, but no... he had to go and be all desirable.

But that damn Soubi... all he liked were kids. Stupid pedophile. He liked that damn Aoyagi kid, Ritsuka... it was always "Ritsuka this" and "Ritsuka that"... never Kio.

"What are you staring at?"

Kio snapped out of his thoughts. "I wasn't staring."

"You _were_ staring. At me."

"Fine. I was staring. I was just wondering what you were painting, that's all."

"Hmm. I see."

"So what _are_ you painting?"

Soubi smiled. "Ritsuka."

"Whaaaaat? That little virgin kid? You creepy sicko!"

"What's sick about it? All I'm doing is painting."

"And getting fantasies, I assume..." Kio popped another sucker into his mouth.

"What's that mean?"

"You... you like kids! Children!"

"So? Lots of people like children."

"Yeah, but you're a pervert about it! That Aoyagi brat is too young for you!"

"And you're not?"

"What?" Kio blushed. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Well, you're right, Kio. I _do_ like children."

"Pervert." Kio mumbled, flipping his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Soubi stand up, and walk toward him.

"But Kio, you're so like a child yourself."

"What?" Kio turned in Soubi's direction. Oh... he was wearing that look. The one that Kio had learned to fear. He feared it because it always turned him on. And... hadn't Soubi just said that he liked children? And... now he was calling Kio a child...

"Everything about you... it's so childlike."

"You..."

"I like children."

"I'm..." Kio pointed dumbly at himself, blushing. The sucker hung forgotton from his lips.

"A child. I'll take that." Soubi took the sucker, bit down on it (Kio ignored the shiver that ran up his spine at the sound), and threw the stick aside.

"And you..."

"Like children. Yes."

"So you..." Kio focused on the shards of broken candy lingering on Soubi's mouth.

"Now here." Soubi lifted Kio's chin, pulling a more than willing pair of lips to his own. He let his tongue slide past when Kio parted his lips obligingly with a _"Sou-chan... yes...",_ and was shoved to the wall. Kio's hands gripped his arms, holding him fast to the wall, and he continued with the kiss, letting the "child" explore his mouth.

Oh, and Kio was having the time of his life. Now, if only he could get those troublesome pants off of Soubi as well...

"Ooh, now Kio, we can't have that. This is just a kiss, after all." He slapped Kio's prying hands away from his belt buckle.

"Whaaaat? Sou-chan... don't come on to me like that if you're not gonna let me screw you!" Kio sank down to the floor dejectedly, pulling another sucker from his pocket.

"You taste good," Soubi said absentmindedly, taking the sucker from him. "Kind of like this candy."

"Hey... but... but... what? We're not done yet, are we?"

"I don't know..." Soubi said, with another sexy, devious smile. "Are we?"

"Sou-chan!" Kio leapt to his feet. "No we are not!"

_And so continued the hot, X-rated make-out session of Soubi and Kio._

**_OWARI_**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I know, I know, Soubi is Ritsuka's man...**

**-runs from SoubixRitsuka fangirls-**

**Ok, ok, alright, ok, don't kill me! I'm a SoubixRitsuka fangirl too! I just wanna see some SoubixKio love! Is that so wrong? Soubi's just a man-whore. Face it.**


End file.
